Ghost
by ACDCrules
Summary: A human like robot joining the Avengers. What will they think of her. Will they find out shes not human. Will Stark be all over her type of tech. Will Barton like her for her marksmen ship
1. Attack

I'm Ghost. Hydra's prefect weapon. I was created by Russian scientist. So I'm a robot. I look like a human 15 year old. My skin it looks like a human's of course. My life source is an arc reactor. Like Tony Stark's but it's green. It's not in my chest but my hand on the back of it. I'm on a mission. Take out Director Fury. The one in charge of SHIELD.

I have green hair. And green glowing eyes. I guess m mission is 'bout to start. Because Hydra's agents walked in. I should get going. I need to suit up. I need to go.

* * *

 **In the Helicarrier's vent**

I crawled threw the vents. Not making a noise. I quickly found Fury's office where he was talking to an Agent. Though this agent. Female is not in my files. She might be but I can not find her file. I pulled the metal from the entrance of the vent off and sent in in side no sound still. I climb out not being noticed by the two. I pounced on Fury but soon knocked down by the female agent. She had a pistol out while I got up.

I looked at her with a blank face. I got caught. Sure Hydra will punish me. A shut off for a week or 2 weeks this time. I was soon grabbed I had been searching my data for this women. But nothing came up. So more searching. I was taken into a cell. This did not bother me. I had been made in a lab and kept in a cell until my glitches had been controlled. I must have been searching I had found who the women was. Natasha Romanoff. Until a voice snapped me out of my search.

"Who are you?" A voice said, ah The Spider.

I said nothing.

"Okay well we know you work from Hydra that's pretty clear," The Spider added

I internally scoffed but I stayed quite.

"Okay not going to talk...I really just want to be friends so no one has to get hurt," The Spider sounded so innocent faking.

"That's not what you said when you put a pistol in my face!" I hissed out.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions, you mind?" The Spider asked.

"Ask away Spider," I laughed out loud every word I said to The Spider a very very thick Russian accent rolled off it.

"Russian huh? Как тебя зовут?(Whats your name?)," Spider spoke to me.

"Призрак мое имя Призрак(Ghost my name is Ghost)," I replied fluently.

"You seemed like you have skill and Fury said you can stay out of this cell if you join the...," I cut her off.

"The Avengers yes if it keeps me out this cell fine by me, I have skills I was ma-raised by Hydra," I gaught myself before I said 'made'.

* * *

A/N

Hi guys um new story I kinda dreamed it...I have dreams of my story chapters so sometimes I get chapters at different times sometimes two a night so fav follow and review mew! of and please leave what you think will happen!


	2. Winter Solider

The spider lead me out the cell. I remember every twist an turn down these hallways. Right, right, left, right, left, left, right, door. A door seemingly people inside since there was yelling. I couldn't make out the voice since the door was closed. The spider opened the door and there was a man in a spangled outfit. Oh Captain America.

"Можете ли вы остановить кричать прежде чем я сорвать мои уши !(Can you stop yelling before I rip off my ears!)," I hissed in Russian.

They all expect the Spider snapped there heads to me. They all looked grimy and dirty. All but an man with a little bit of graying hair. I didn't bother to look at my data for them. But I don't care. There was another in a suit of armor.

"This is Ghost shes a former Hydra agent and is to work with the Avengers if she wants to stay out Hydra's control..." The Spider explained me.

So mind-controlled I'll play along. "Я буду играть вместе с этой Паук и я буду говорить в России , так что вы перевести , потому что ты указать пистолет в лицо переводил для меня скажемизвините(I'll play along with this Spider and I'll talk in Russian so you translate because you did point a gun in my face translating for me is lets say a sorry),'' I told the Spider.

"What she say?" The armored man said.

"She said she cant under stand a word in English so Tony you sound like a giggling baby to her," At this Captain let out a small laugh.

"Паук сказать им, если они раздражают меня, я убью их там сна,(Spider tell them if they annoy me I'll kill them in there sleep)," Spider chuckled.

"She says don't annoy her or she'll kill you in your sleep..." The one I think was Tony laughed.

"Really this little thing...Nat tell her she looks like she can't hurt a fly," Tony laughed.

"Тони говорит, что вы посмотрите, как вы , не может повредить муху , я ему пощечину , если бы я тебя(Tony says you look like you can't hurt a fly, I'd slap him if I were you)," she said in Russian.

"OUCH!" Tony yelled holding his now red cheek.

"Если я не могу больно муху я тебе больно(If I can't hurt a fly I'll hurt you)," I hissed and walked near a table with a holographic computer and started to play with equations.

I heard Natasha as calling her Spider is getting old translate for me. I stopped and looked up seeing the one and only Winter Solider. We were good friends. He still looked the same but must have joined Shield or what not. We made eye contact. I made a squeal of delight. Yes I know you think robots can't do that. Well I have secrets if you don't mind.

''Зима Solider(Winter Solider)," I tackled him hugging him.

"Дух !(Ghost!)," He hugged me back.

"Cough!...Mm know each other?" Tony said faking a cough.

* * *

A/N Hi mew! review fav and follow!


End file.
